Destiny
by The Unkindled Gamer
Summary: Ruby Rose, a young girl who aspires to be one of the greatest huntresses in the land of Remnant. It only takes one choice or a chance event to completely throws someone's path off course, a fact Ruby will be exposed to soon. The night she meets Roman an armored hunter appears to protector instead of Glynda and as it so happens that he's looking for a student with great potential.


**Destiny**

 **I don't own RWBY**

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

Destiny. Many believe that destiny is something that will just come flying at you, it doesn't matter what you do it what or think you will always reach the same end. However there are others who believe that you have to work to achieve anything, that destiny is decided by you and you alone. Both of them are wrong however, destiny is a combination of both chance and a person's actions. One such individual was going to find out just what it meant to pursue and change destiny because of one event, her name was Ruby Rose.

Ruby wasn't exactly one of the most talented people on the planet but she was definitely determined to become a huntress and protect others. So it was only natural that she'd attempt to stop a robbery playing out in front of her without really considering the consequences. Normally she would have been saved by Glynda Goodwitch, a professor at Beacon Academy, and set on the path to becoming one of the most renown Huntresses to grace the land of Remnant but all it took was one difference to change all of this, a new face in the mix.

"End of the line red." The orange haired menace grinned as he tossed down a fire crystal that seem to reflect the moon light as it spun towards it destination. This drew Ruby's attention away from Torchwick and towards the crystal, a fatal mistake that most huntresses wouldn't have made during a battle. Without a shred of mercy, the bowler hat wearing criminal raised his cane and fired a glowing explosive round which was accompanied by a high pitch squealing noise.

This is when the fate of many had been changed, only time would tell if these changes were for the better.

A blinding light filled the rooftops as Roman hit his mark, preventing all in the area to witness the results of the explosion. It didn't help that a enormous cloud of dust had risen to block the silver eyed girl from view. Several tense seconds pasted as the bullhead containing the green eyed perpetrator steadied itself and prepared to take off.

"Good…" Muttered Roman while releasing a small of relief, it wasn't hard to tell that, that girl could have become a thorn in his side if left to her own devices for too long. The sigh died within his throat when several ultra thin wires burst out from the smoke and impaled into the airship via the kunai at the very end. He simply brushed it off at first, there was no way that little girl would be able to pull an entire ship with only a few wires.

His mistake was assuming he knew the wielder of those wires. After several tense seconds the dust began to clear, revealing something that sent chills down Roman's spine. Not only had another person joined in they're little fight but they were obviously well equipped to handle a criminal.

A figure decked completely dark armor stood in front of the shocked girl with both arms fully extended and wires extending from them. Their body was covered head to toe in black armor except for the chest area which was double plated with grayish armor to protect his chest. A jet black mask concealed his facial features along with a crimson visor for the wearer to see through. A sheathed Katana was strapped to his back and a belt consisting of several pouches hung around his waist.

"W-Whoa…" Ruby was left completely speechless by the appearance of her mysterious savior and gazed at his armored back in awe. Torchwick sucked his teeth in annoyance before retreating into the innards of the airship. Not even seconds later he was replaced by a woman with glowing amber eyes that managed to remain concealed in the shadows. "Stop gawking and fire."

A strange voice that sounded strangely robotic in nature reached Ruby and yanked her out of awe induced stupor. It took a few seconds for her to realize that the armored hunter, an unproven assumption, had been the one to speak. "R-Right" She replied hastily while transforming her scythe into its gun form and taking several shots at the woman.

Each and everyone was deflected by an small shield being produced by the woman's fingertips, a feat only a well trained individual would be able to accomplish. Seeing that they were making no progress the figure lowered his right arm and pulled out several small knives. This action caused half the wires to detach and retreat into the gauntlet wrapped around that arm.

"Keep firing at them, once at least one of my knives impales the hull reload." Ruby nodded, deciding she had no choice but to trust the word of the hunter currently leading their assault due to the circumstances. Before she could react though a pair of fireballs were hurled at the two, nearly consuming her in the raging inferno if it wasn't for the fact the masked figure had pushed her to the side.

Whatever relief either of them felt were quickly dispelled when the ground began to release an orange glow, clearly steaming from the residual of the flames. Acting quickly, the hunter released the rest of the wires on the ship and back flipped into the air with Ruby place securely in his arms. Despite being airborne the armor clad fighter tossed his hand full of knives, managing to get two out of the four to imbed themselves into hull's armor.

After a few seconds the two landed hard enough to create spider cracks upon the already damaged rooftop which looked ready to cave in at certain spots. The figure's visor was solely trained on the retreating airship while the black haired girl was gazing up at their face with admiration. The masked figure was completely unaware of this until a high pitched sequel drew their visor away from the long gone airship.

"On my god, I can't believe I'm meeting a hunter!" Shouted the girl in excitement while shifting around in barely contained anticipation. "Can I have your autograph?" The two gazed at one other for several seconds before the echo of heels walking towards them broke the silence. "The Both of you will be coming with me, someone would like to speak with you."

Standing in all her glory was the blonde haired huntress known as Glynda Goodwitch, a harsh glare trained on the masked figure carrying Ruby.

* * *

 **Scene Change**

"I hope you realize that your actions tonight will not be taken lightly." The masked hunter watched in silence as the green eyed woman began to reprimand Ruby. The two crime fighters had been taken to a makeshift interrogation room which held a metal chair, a desk made of the same material, a tinted window, and a single door that lead to the outside world.

"You put yourself and others in great danger." Continued Glynda while pacing behind the short teenager. "She did what was right Glynda." Interjected the hunter, gathering a small smile of gratitude from Ruby and a glare from the huntress. "Something most people wouldn't have bothered doing under her circumstances." His robotic voice seemed to echo with the room and revealed no emotion, likely due to a voice modulator.

"That may be but there are protocols and training that's needs to be undergone before anyone should get involved with something like this, Ronin." The two trained hunters glared at one another though the masked man's eyes was concealed by his visor. "But they started it!" Shouted Ruby only to shrink back into her seat when Glynda shifted her frosty glare to her form.

"The girl is clearly more talented than anyone else her age, all she needs is someone to guide her." Retorted Ronin before pointing at said silver eyed girl. "Not to mention she's using a scythe that's over twice her size, leaving her in her current school is a complete waste of talent." The had continued going back and forth and had become so wrapped up in their argument that they didn't notice the room door opening, revealing none other than Beacon's headmaster.

"He does have a point Glynda." The new voice caused everyone to whip their heads towards Ozpin who was taking casual sips of coffee. A plate of cookies was held securely in his left hand and his lip curled upwards in amusement. "The both of you should settle down, we wouldn't want to scare our guest." He finished while gesturing towards Ruby who was attempting to become invisible so she could avoid the wrath of the two fighters in front of her.

Which great reluctance Glynda backed away from the masked figure, clearly agitated with how he thought about things. The robotic voice belonging to Ronin released something akin to a sigh before he went to stand next to Ruby, focusing his visor on Ozpin.

"Ruby Rose…" Muttered Ozpin while examining the smiling girl, it was clear she was more than a little excited. "…You have silver eyes." That excitement quickly morphed into confusion, that wasn't exactly the first thing people normally say to strangers. "Ummmnmm…"

 **(An: One canon conversation later, I don't feel like writing it out.)**

"Don't you think you should tell the girl all the options she has before sending letting make a decision." The rhetorical question drew everyone's attention to Ronin who had remained completely silent until now. "I have an offer that both you and I can benefit from Ruby." There were three different reactions: a curious gaze from Ozpin, a cautious glare from Glynda, and confusion from Ruby.

"I'm sure you've heard of the White Fang?" Ruby nodded in confirmation and he continued. "I intend on putting a stop to them, however one man's influence is heavily limited." He placed a cool hand on Ruby's shoulder while looking down towards her. "You've proven to have extreme potential, potential that I want to help you harness."

"Absolutely not!" Exclaimed Glynda in protest. "Someone like you can't be allowed to train another person, especially not one so young." Ronin simply ignored the blonde while waiting for Ruby's response. "T-Thanks Mister Ronin sir-" She started nervously, clearly not use to so many people complimenting her skills at once. "But going to Beacon has always been a dream of mine, I-I don't think I can pass up the chance so easily."

Ruby expected many responses, most of them ended with the hunter being angry at her for more or less denying his offer. "…I see, it's only natural to want to fulfill your dreams." A nod of respect was given to the girl before Ronin shifted his attention to Ozpin, recognizing the look that was in the grayed haired man's eyes.

"I think we can work out a deal." At the end of the day Ozpin always managed to get what he wanted.

* * *

 **The End**

 **Just a small idea that wouldn't stop bugging me.**


End file.
